Bungee Plumber
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Plumber. 225px |cost = 1 |class = Crazy |tribe = Professional Mustache Trick |set = Basic |rarity = Common |ability = Do 2 damage. |flavor text = Likes: Plumbing and adventure sports. Dislikes: Belts.}} Bungee Plumber is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability does 2 damage to a selected plant or the plant hero. Its closest plant counterpart is Banana Bomb. Origins Despite its name, Bungee Plumber bears more resemblance to the Engineer more than the Plumber, and more specifically, the one in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare rather than Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 due to the mustache on his face. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Professional Mustache Trick *'Ability:' Do 2 damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Likes: Plumbing and adventure sports. Dislikes: Belts. Update history Update 1.16.10 * Strategies With The best use for this trick is to destroy glass cannons like Zapricot, early plants that can be a threat later on like , or problematic plants like . Using this on your opponent when they have 2 health or less left is also a good idea, provided they don't block it. It can also be used to weaken your opponent or a plant, so they can be finished off by another attack, or to force a block, making way for a bigger hit to come. A good strategy with Electric Boogaloo is to use Bungee Plumber to damage a heavily boosted plant, and then use Evaporate to destroy it instantly, all for only 2 brains. However, do note that you can only do it only once, unless you get lucky with Quasar Wizard. Against Crazy heroes will often bring this with them, so try not to use weak plants. Instead, use plants with more than 2 such as and to lessen the impact of this trick. Also, try to keep your health above 2, otherwise your opponent may play this to instantly defeat you. Gallery Big Butt.PNG|Bungee Plumber's statistics BungeePlumCard.PNG|Bungee Plumber's card BungeePlumberCardLocked.jpg|Bungee Plumber's grayed out card BungeePlumberCardImage.png|Bungee Plumber's card image Bungee Plumber HD.png|HD Bungee Plumber BungeePlumber.gif|Bungee Plumber being played (animated) PlumberGlitch.jpg|Bungee Plumber glitch (notice the rope) Old Bungee Plumber stats.png|Bungee Plumber's statistics 86B711B0-909B-4BE5-9B50-6CC74D60559C.png|Plumber's statistics (only used in the tutorial) Bungee Plumber card.PNG|Bungee Plumber's card Trivia *Even though it is a member of the Crazy class, can play it in the tutorial of the game. **In the tutorial, its description is "Do 2 damage to a Plant." and its card appears to be a premium - uncommon card. **However, as of update 1.14.13, this always appears whenever the trick is played on a plant. **It is also possible to get this during update 1.14.13 via a glitch on Mad Chemist and Eureka. The card is named "Plumber," is not in any tribes, and cannot target the plant hero. Category:Tricks Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Professional cards